bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ankoku Sōsei
Ankoku Sōsei (暗黒創世, Sousei Ankoku) is a solitary wanderer and a fugitive on the run from Soul Society. Formerly a proud heir to the mystical Sōsei family and an honorable captain who led the Seventh Division with great leadership, he was wrongly accused of corruption and manslaughter during a key mission. In the aftermath of the investigation, Central 46 named him prime suspect due to the overwhelming evidence put against him, but before a sentence could be delivered, he fled the scene and have been eluding additional investigations since. In his attempt to seek justice for himself and the truth behind what truly happened on his mission, he stumbles upon the Coven, becoming a part of the organization all the while keeping his own agenda. Appearance Despite how his age could outlast the combined lifetimes of several Humans, Ankoku sports a rather youthful appearance, bearing the look of a young man in his early twenties. While he does stand taller than most of his peers, he does not possess any notable features, appearing as a clean-cut average Joe with neck-length spiky black hair which he purposefully keeps unkempt, fair complexion, and dark brown eyes. He has an angular face shape and the tip of his nose is pointy. In addition, he does not so easily convey his emotions through facial expressions, leaving only a seething frown of mild annoyance affixed to his face, seemingly in perpetuity as though something exasperating is constantly bothering him. In terms of physique, Ankoku is clearly defined. Tall and lean, he boasts a moderately muscular frame, one that is neither overly bulky nor too slim. His broad, robust shoulders taper downwards to a proportionally slim waist, creating a slightly athletic frame that makes him appear as though he is not entirely made of muscles. Perhaps more often than not, streaks of veins pop out from underneath his skin, though they do not make themselves visible in bulging sizes, merely simple streaks. It is made evident that Ankoku has an explosive sense of fashion, enough to emphasize that if he could not stand out through his simple and average physique, he would stand out through the way he dresses. This was easily proven during his time as captain of the Seventh Division; in addition to the default Shinigami garb, he wore a sleeveless version of the white haori compulsory for captains, which in and of itself was enough to make himself stand out among thousands of other Shinigami. Aside from this, he wore a pair of metallic bracers throughout the length of his forearm, while his adornments include a navy blue scarf and a complementary navy blue belt sash. At present, Ankoku has had a change of wardrobe, several adjustments of which are meant to signify his loss of faith in Soul Society. For starters, he has abandoned his captain's haori and has gotten rid of the sleeves of his Shihakushō, revealing black tattoos that are mystical in origin, hailing from the ritualistic nature of his family. He retains his sash and a longer version of his scarf, now long enough to conceal the lower half of his face and with two 'tails' billowing from behind. In place of his old bracers are newer ones that are bronze in color and bear the minimalist design of a dragon's head. Personality History Equipment Bracers Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power Spiritual Powers Ankokuryū Ankokuryū (暗黒竜, Dark Dragon) Zanpakutō Shien (死苑, Death Garden) "Molder" (腐る, Kusaru) An'yokuō Shiheki (闇翼王翅壁, Dark-Winged King of Feather Wall) Behind the Scenes *Ankoku's battle theme is Elegance from Cardfight!! Vanguard G anime series. *The infobox picture was made by a friend of the author. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Souls